Saccho Kobayakawa
|name = Saccho Kobayakawa |kana = サッチョウ゠コバヤカワ |rōmaji = Satchou Kobayakawa |also known as = Horse ( , Uma) |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Intelligence Team)Hunter ,× Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 |occupation = Problem Hunter (Double-Star) Zodiac (Horse) Detective Handyman |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Saccho Kobayakawa (サッチョウ゠コバヤカワ, Satchou Kobayakawa) is a Double-Star Problem Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Horse" ( , Uma).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He is part of the Intelligence Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Saccho is a horse-faced man with two protruding front teeth. His long black hair is tied into a ponytail. He has the kanji numeral for "9" (九) tattooed on his left shoulder. He wears a ''yukata'' of various shades of purple with three flowers painted on the lower half, a belt with two ponytails at the back, multiple black bands on his arms, and ''zōri'' with white ''tabi''. The hilts of his ''katanas'' are wrapped in white bandages. The sheaths are brown in color. Personality Saccho is a calm and collected man. He is often seen considering the implications and downsides of a scenario in detail. During the election, he seems to be very careful when it comes to rules. Despite his rather quiet attitude, he is confident enough to volunteer himself to keep an eye on Beyond Netero while Cheadle is contacting the V5.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death, Saccho, and the other Zodiacs are gathered to vote for a new chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 As the Zodiacs wait for the Rat Pariston to arrive they talk amongst themselves until he arrives. During the talk, Saccho brings up the point that the Chairman clearly wanted them all to decide together on how to proceed with the elections, so they should wait. Pariston then arrives and immediately takes control of the situation and is voted to lead the meeting in order for the meeting to progress. With that cleared away, Pariston announces his candidacy for Chairman and proposes they skip the elections, which makes the Zodiacs hostile towards him. The Rat gives his reasons for wanting to become Chairman and after a minor confrontment from the Ox Mizaistom and the Boar Ging, Pariston reevaluates his decision and proposes they hold an election after all. The Dog Cheadle chimes in and proposes a lottery to decide the set of rules for the election giving everyone a fair 1/12 chance. On the other hand, Saccho deduces that the chance is really 5/6 if they were to collude to block Pariston and Ging. By the time the Zodiacs finish writing their set of rules, they summon Beans to draw a lottery and he draws Ging's. As Beans read through the rules set by Ging, the most perturbing rule is #5. Astounded by this rule, Saccho notes he was solely focused on creating the rules for the election and not one that can manipulate the outcome of it. However, Ging retracts the rule due to Pariston's suggestion and Saccho is among the Zodiacs that chastise Ging for retracting the rule so easily. The results of both the firstHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 and second rounds of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election yield Saccho in 6th place. A meeting is held discerning the second round and how to challenge the high absentee voters in the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 In third round Saccho places in 7th and in a meeting held after the third round, the Zodiacs efforts to challenge the absentee voters to prove futile. So Pariston proposes the Zodiacs hold speeches in an effort to persuade their fellow Hunters to vote.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 On the day of the speech, a tall man by the name of Leorio questions Ging and after a back and forth talk with one another, Leorio unprecedently uses his Nen ability on Ging and sends him flying. This allows the fourth round to finally meet the 3rd rule of the election and the candidates are reduced to the top sixteen, with Saccho in 9th place. A video presentation by Beans that introduces the sixteen candidates, reveals that Saccho is a 2-Star Trouble Hunter and is most active behind the scenes. Though he is eliminated in the fifth round for placing in 10th and not making it in the top eight. In his loser speech, Saccho states he'll support the organization in the shadows and won't say whom, but wants someone worth supporting to stand in the top spot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 With the seventh round sequentially over, nearly all of the Hunters within the association are consolidated in the auditorium and are to stay there until a new chairman is elected. Saccho and the Ram Ginta act as bouncers to block off a doorwayHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 331Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 332Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 and are both seen attentively listening to Leorio give his speech. Right after the eighth round, the Tiger Kanzai chastises Pariston for bringing up a matter that was supposed to be inviolable, Saccho internally disagrees with him as Pariston retorts he's not bringing the matter up as a Zodiac, but as the Vice-Chairman. Saccho is left perplexed when Pariston, after winning the election, leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle the new chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Saccho and the rest of the Zodiacs are surprised to learn that the Kakin Empire is holding an expedition to the Dark Continent, especially when the leader of the expedition is the son of the former chairman of the Hunter Association, a man named Beyond Netero. The Zodiacs are given the task of hunting him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs hold a meeting to discuss their next course of action. The meeting is interrupted when Beyond Netero himself calls and asks them to inform the V5 of his capture. Beyond Netero then requests a "give and take".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 During Cheadle's interview to Beyond Netero, Kanzai gets confused about the conversation, and Saccho explains to him about how Beyond Netero is able to go to the Dark Continent by promising the King of Kakin of becoming a historical figure, however, Saccho also understands that the V5 will make the Hunter Association go to the Dark Continent alongside Beyond to watch over him. Saccho also volunteers to watch over Beyond Netero while in prison. Later, Saccho witnesses Beyond signing the contract with the terms the Hunter Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the newly established V6, the Five Threats, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika then asks how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Mizaistom then asks Kurapika to talk outside the meeting room where he explains to the younger Zodiac about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. Afterward, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Saccho announcing that research on the support members of the Science and Biology team has been cleared. Furthermore, countermeasures have been taken against any potential dangers, and the Hunter Association is completely unrelated to Kakin in that regard. Saccho also announces that the candidates have understood the risk of not being able to return safely from the expedition. He is assigned to the Intelligence Team. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Saccho is left astounded by the announcement that a spy might be hiding among the Zodiacs. However, like the others, he agrees to reveal his power. Unbeknownst to him, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and he is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc Prerecorded footage shows Saccho and the other Zodiacs attentively listening to the Monkey Saiyu elaborate his Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Upon the departure of the Black Whale, Kanzai, Saccho, and Saiyu stand guard over Beyond's cell. Kanzai brings up the fact that it's superfluous if the three of them watch over the confined Beyond and internally Saccho agrees that having three Zodiacs on watch duty is a waste of personnel. So he suggests they decide on a rotation and confront Mizaistom so one of them may go help the royal troops.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being part of the Zodiacs, Saccho is one of the best Hunters in the world. His authority in the Hunter Association is inferior only to that of Cheadle. His contributions have allowed him to become a Double-Star Problem Hunter. As a Hunter, Saccho is shown to be quite versatile that besides being a swordsman, he is also intellectually reliable. While other martial artists in the Zodiacs are positioned in the Defense Squad, Saccho is part of the Intelligence Team, most likely because of his profession as a detective which may help him in doing the background check for the candidates for the expedition to the Dark Continent. Nen As a Hunter, he is capable of utilizing Nen. Trivia * It is possible that Saccho's last name is derived from the Kobayakawa Clan, a renowned clan of ''samurai''. This hypothesis is bolstered by the fact that Saccho always carries swords on his person. The most famous member of the clan is Hideaki Kobayakawa, one of the Hideyoshi Toyotomi's general who betrayed Western Army at Battle of Sekigahara. * "Kabayo" is Filipino for "horse". * In the Viz translation of Volume 33 and 34 introductions, his name is written slightly different—as "Satcho". Translations around the World References Navigation ar:ساتشو_كوباياكاوا es:Saccho_Kobayakawa fr:Saccho_Kobayakawa Category:Male characters Category:Problem Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Intelligence Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers